Stella
Princess Stella is the fairy of the Shining Sun. She is the Princess of Solaria and its guardian fairy. She is the second Winx to be introduced, first being Bloom. Personality and Traits Stella is a 17 year-old blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match m ake but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. Pre-series When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a white pair of glasses and had somewhat messy hair. In Season 2 Episode 12 it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella cast a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upset Stella. Later as time went on Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant, but instead she found a special tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree was which, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action which got her to be expelled. Series Season 1 Stella has blond hair , funny and confident''..'' Season 2 Coming soon... Season 3 Coming soon... Season 4 Coming soon... Season 5 Coming soon... Season 6 Coming soon... Curiosities *'Birthday:'18th August *'Astrological Sign: '''Mermaid *'Favorite Food:Chips *'Favorite Color: '''Green *'Favorite Hobby: 'Shopping and organizing *'Ideal Boyfriend: Beautiful and full of muscles... and supersweet like Brandon! *'Best Friend: '''Bloom *'Favorite Movies': Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves': Dressing super fashion and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music': Pop music *'Favorite Magic''': Moon Ray! Younger Years young stella 1.PNG|Young Stella young stella.PNG|Young Stella baby stella.PNG|Baby Stella Trivia *She's a fashion stylist. Category:Stella Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club